Mechanical gauges for measuring the radius of curvature of curved surfaces are known. Generally, these devices require at least three points of contact on the surface being measured, and mechanical adjustment of the geometry of the device, such as the length of one or more contact probes, in order to measure the radius of curvature of the surface. These mechanical adjustments take time and can negatively affect the accuracy and precision of measurements.